Undertow
by Fatallyshy000
Summary: Two new students are introduced in Harry' second year. Twins one of which is Slytherin the other in Gryffindor. Rated R for self mutilation in later chapters
1. Prologue

**Undertow**  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The characters the places and the spells all belong to J.K.Rowling I'm just playing with them for a bit. So no-one shout at me please.  
  
**Prologue: The Sorting**  
  
Hermione looked around the Gryfindor table neither Harry nor Ron were there, they hadn't been on the train either. Fred and George had said that they'd just been right behind them when they went through to the platform.  
  
Hermione turned her attention to the sorting she spied who must be Ginny at the very end, her flaming red hair distinctive amongst the line of first years. Another pair drew Hermione' eyes twins one with short black hair and a sneer not unlike Malfoys and what must be her sister she looked identical except for the long black hair reaching down to her waist and the look of sheer terror apparent in her eyes. Hermione smiled she remembered her sorting the fears that she wouldn't be placed or that she'd fail.  
  
The hat finished it's song and the sorting began she listened with half an ear to the proceedings, she was only interested where Ginny ended up and it was a sure thing that she would follow her brothers into Gryffindor.  
  
"Weasley, Virgina" The hat had barely touched her head when it screamed Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione smiled at her as she sat down. Dumbledore said his usual speaches and introduced Lockheart they began to feast.  
  
Hermione and Ginny talked about whatever until Hermione heard Pecy and some other prefect talking.  
  
"It was weird you know, you'd think that they'd go into the same houses."  
"It' not too uncommon for families to be split but a Gryffindor and a Slytherin I wouldn't want to be in their house at Christmas." Percy laughed,  
"I hope that she deserves to be in Gryffindor we are supposed to be the brave house she looks as meek as a kitten."  
Hermione looked down the table. She saw the twin with the long hair, pushing food round an almost bare plate. Hermione smiled at her.  
"Welcome to Gryffindor" Ginny chirped from besides her. "I'm Ginny Weasley"  
The girl smiled "My names Niveus Lumen" She raised her head slightly from looking at the plate,  
"Who' that tall dark man next to the new teacher?"   
  
Hermione looked up. Snape was next to Lockheart and looked like he dearly wished to throttle the man.  
"That's professor Snape he teaches potions." Niveus' face fell  
"Oh it' just that he doesn't look nice, I really like potions and was hoping that I'd be able to spend some extra time on them."  
"Well you could ask." Fred looked up,  
"Yes just take some protection with you, Snape the greasy git hates all of us Gryffindors" George grinned.  
"Yeah ask him if you can spend extra time in dungeons with him and he might turn you into a Guinea pig."  
  
The girl laughed and tossed back her hair, Hermione was struck by how pretty she was when she didn't look so   
  
_Guarded_  
  
Like she was hiding something from the rest of the world.  
  



	2. Potions the First

**Chapter 1: Potions the first**  
  
Snape swept into the first year's lesson, the hush that settled down on the assembled Gryffindors and Slytherins. He went up to his desk and leant against it, the black gaze noting which looked eager or fearful or just plain bored and tired.  
  
"Welcome to the art of potions, few of you will appreciate what I am going to strive to teach you for the next seven years, but believe me when I tell you that potions have powers that not spell can hope to contend with."  
  
Ginny shuffled nervously on her seat and Niveus risked a quick glance round and a smile. Snape was on her in a second.  
  
"So then another Gryffindor brat that cannot be taught is it? As your so clever perhaps you would care to answer some questions for me?"  
  
Niveus gulped and manage to press out an small yes sir. The Slytherins in the class turned to look at her. Her sister in the front row mouthed at her. Ginny wondered what she had implied. Snape had set himself up in front of Niveus, his fists clenched knuckles resting on the desk as his face came close the hers.  
  
"An easy one to start with from the first chapter of the book you all should have read, " Slight fidgiting from the assembled class no-one had done work yet school hadn't even started. "What are the other two names of Wolfsbane?" Niveus lip trembled as she replied.  
  
"Monkshood and Aconite." Snape raised an eyebrow.  
"Well then maybe something a little more advanced, Unicorns blood can?"  
"Heal someone at the cost of their soul"  
"How many uses are there for dragons blood?"  
"twelve so far"  
  
Snape straightened "20 points from Gryffindor for your cheek miss."  
"Lumen"  
  
He nodded then swept his way back to his desk. The class was then set to mix potions for boils. Ginny working with Niveus and a Colin Creevy at the desk in front.  
  
Colin and Ginny both pulled her aside after the lesson.  
  
"That was so cool, how did you know all that stuff" Colin asked breathlessly, grinning from ear to ear.  
Niveus smiled slyly.  
  
"Well most my spare time I spend up in the Library at home, so I pick up bits and pieces, and plus I used to help my Dad with potions when he was alive" Grinny bit her lip  
  
"Gee I'm sorry I didn't " Niveus help up her hand "Don't be sad for me It happened a long time ago I got over it." Her face closed off as she turned away from them and set off down the corridor  
"Come on or we'll be late."  
  
Ginny moved off after her dragging Colin by the arm. Neither of the noticed the short dark haired girl as she muttered under her breath  
"Sister make your allies your going to need them later."  
As she turned and went after the rest of the Slytherins into the darkness of the deeper dungeons. 


End file.
